FangThe Legend
"Who cares how big or strong they are, you are doing your job!" FangThe Legend FangThe Legend FangThe Legend or Fang Spar from Clan Spar, is a fierce, strong, and always will get the job done kind of Mandalorain. That is why, his nick name is Viper. FangThe Legend was a stong Powertech in Mandalorian Guild. He served as a Commander under the command of Aloquar Ordo. His role model was Elder General Beviin Kabu r, and the person who looked up to him, was Ned Merleno. Fang lead an unit in Mandalorian Guild called Recon Scouts. They were a small unit with scouts when it came to the Mandalorian Hunt, and other missions the Generals and Elder Generals assigned. Fang was the adopted son of legend assassin, Assassin Fang. Assassin Fang was proud when his son got accepted into the Mandalorain Guild and wished the best of luck for him. FangThe Legend never has a mother growing up, and neither did Fang's son, Sparksj30 Heat. Fang Growing Up Fang was an adventurous person growing up. His fathers Assassin career just sky rocketed and Fang's life was strange. Fang liked to use his fathers pistols and shoot targets for fun. His father was happy that he enjoyed to do the things he does. Fang was also an amazing pilot. At times he would fly his fathers ship around his home planet of Mandalore. All of the civilians of Mandalore knew who he was and saw a great but yet dangerous future for Fang. One day, Fang was in the scrap yard and found tons of old metals. He found a full armor set and a half constructed helmet. Two years have passed and at age 14 he finally constructed his own battle armor. His father Assassin Fang, never really wore battle armor, he thought if your skill level is strong enough, you don't need to have armor to protect you. After Fang constructed his armor, he went to the cantina looking for targets. At this point, Fang's Bounty Hunter career and Mercenary career had sky rocketed. He choose to be a Powertech, equip one pistol, and have many heat weapons as well. He started to look and act like a Mandalorian. So at age 17 Fang left to make his dream come true. To become a Mandalorian under the command of Aloquar Ordo in Mandalorian Guild. Fang's Journey Fang has set off his journey to be becoming a Mandalorian in Mandalorian Guild. Fang did not have an easy ride though. In order to cross the galaxy, hunting his targets, and having a name across the galaxy, he needed a ship. Fang got more then a ship. He hijacked one of the Republic cruiser, changed up some of the features and nobody knew it was a Republic Cruiser. Of course, he still needed his own ship. He started to build a ship called "The Fury". But of course Fang still needed to also capture his targets. He flew across the galaxy to the planet Nar Shaddaa, where most of his targets hid. He would hunt kill, and steal what they had on them to either finish off his ship, or upgrade his armor. Fang's ride from here just got harder. One job he has was to attack the Sith Academy on Korriban. He did not know why until he entered one of the tombs. In one of these tombs, was hidden a secret weapon, which was very rare. His job was to retrieve it and give it back to the person he was working for but the person he was working for did not have a good enough pay on it. So he decided to find the weapon, and sell it to someone who knows how much this weapon is worth. He gets the weapon and heads back to a Cantina. He notices that the person he was working for was in the Cantina and also some members of Mandalorain Guild. So he decided to lie to the person he was working for that he didn't find the weapon. Well, that person did not except failure. So he attacked him, and also called in the best Bounty Hunters who where there. The Mandalorians did not make a move and just watched. Fang killed the Bounty Hunters and the person he was working for in a snap. The Mandalorians were very surprised and asked him if he would want to become a Mandalorian. He said yes, passed the test and had his dream come true by becoming a Mandalorian in Mandalorian Guild. Fang's Mandalorian Career Fang was brought into Mandalorian Guild by Elder General, Beviin Kabur. Fang respected everyone and always got the job done. Fang fought beside one of the best Mandalorians, Aloquar Ordo. At times some people under estimated Fang's ability to be a True Mandalorian because he has a strong sense of humor. But when it came to battle, Fang was always ready to get into the battle, try the hardest he can, and do as much he could do for Mandalorian guild and his fellow vode. Fang had trouble in one thing in his career, which was working or completing a task solo. He would always be partnered up with either Beviin Kabur, or Boba Bactapack, and he enjoyed it that way because he could learn experience from them how to become a True Mandalorian. But the time has came when a new member named Ned Merleno joined up Mandalorian Guild. Fang was always polite to him, and Ned was polite to Fang in return. Fang would get partnered up with Ned but Fang didn't have a lot of solo experience so he did not know what to do. He followed the ways Beviin and Boba took him to battle so he reproduced those tactics to Ned. There has been times in Fang's career someone would get mad at him, and instead of him getting into it, the other members would back him up because he was a great soldier. In the end, Fang's Mandalorian career was just great. Fang also participated in many Mandalorian Guild hunts and battles. For fun, Fang and the Guild would go and attack the Captive Village on Carlac that got captured by a Death Watch invasion. They have also met up with Pre Vizsla there many times but due to the skill level of these Mandalorians, Vizsla would always end up fleeing the battle on his jet pack. Weapons Fang was a great fighter. A good quick drawer and everything. His main weapons would be his blaster pistol, or his sniper . Fang never was a melee type of Mandalorian, he would stay ranged, and take out the target without them knowing. His attachments were his flamethrower, grapple, jet pack, blade shooters, and his rocket. With these weapons and attachments, Fang could get through any situation without failure. That is the reason why his fellow vode nick named him Viper. Armor Fang had to sets of armor. He has his Powertech armor that he has since he was a teen that he made and found out of a scrap metal pile. He also has his sniper or recon armor in honor of his father for dedication of helping Fang's dream come true. His armor would get past the toughest forces they could come up upon and save his life in some situations. Fang's helmet's were based on an orignal Death Watch design. The helmets were constructed out of Mandalorian iron, the finest metal the galaxy could supply. No ground assault until could breach it. Category:Male Characters